


Faster Than Light

by ks_villain



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Implied Character Death, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ks_villain/pseuds/ks_villain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Longarm has just gotten a promotion. Blurr has a crush. And Cliffjumper thinks he has figured it all out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faster Than Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [accidental_zombie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidental_zombie/gifts).



Blurr crossed the hallways of the CIA headquarters in a flash of motion, sidestepping around confused mechs before they even knew he was there. He did not slow down to announce his arrival at the front desk. Cliffjumper tried to yell something at him in passing, but it was too late. The blue racer had already vanished into the director’s office. 

The electric doors barely managed to retract in time for him to slip through, leaving a disgruntled Cliffjumper to mutter some rather colourful curses into an empty hallway. As soon as he was through the door, Blurr skidded to an abrupt stop from high velocity and almost did a double take as he saw who was sitting behind the massive desk. 

It was not exactly the bot Blurr had been expecting to see. Almost instantly, his spark began to pulse behind his chest plates, taking up a wild rhythm, as if it wanted to put to shame the speed he had shown when barging into the office. Blurr reset his optics, but the picture presenting itself to him did not change. 

“Longarm, Sir,” he finally found his voice and managed to pull himself together. 

“I apologize for the disturbance but I did not expect you here in this office at a time like this, considering that this is not your office, Sir, no disrespect intended, but I think I would have been notified if you and director Highbrow had decided to switch offices. Therefore, I am just going to assume that our superior has not yet returned to Cybertron from his last mission and I have been ordered here by mistake to give him this highly confident report regarding Decepticon activities in the outer quadrants of Omega 4, where I was recently sent in order to investigate…”

“Oh, Blurr, you have the report for Highbrow? Excellent.” 

Longarm interrupted him mid-sentence, but not unkindly. He rose and rounded the table, seemingly unconcerned by Blurr’s sudden entrance as well as his apparent confusion. 

“You can give it to me. Our boss will not be needing it anytime soon. Have you not heard that he has been … delayed on his current mission?” 

A kind smile lit up Longarm’s entire face. It made Blurr’s spark whirl even faster. The racer clutched the datapad in his servos tighter to his chest, as if by holding it between his spark and his superior he could somehow shield himself from the effect the other Autobot was having on him.

“I am his official replacement. Temporarily, of course, just for as long as he is …away.” 

Longarm winked at Blurr as he spoke. There was a curious flicker in his EM field, as if he were terribly amused by something.

“B-b-but this is completely against regulations. I mean, I know that you probably have a lot of additional work to do, Sir, but you must surely be aware of the fact that I cannot hand over highly confidential files just like that without following proper procedure, especially since the instructions for handling surveillance reports dealing with Decepticon sightings in the absence of the acting CIA director state that for safety reasons all such materials must be processed by the …“

This time Blurr stopped himself, noticing with a startled noise just how close Longarm had stepped. When had the other mech come so close? Blurr could almost feel the edges of his energy field flicking against his own. His gaze was inevitably drawn by the glow of azure optics. When they focused on him, he always felt a bit strange, but he could not explain the feeling in words. 

Blurr shivered, but his superior didn’t seem to notice and continued in a conversational tone. 

“Just leave your report here, I can deal with it for you. I bet it’s been a long trip to the Omega system and you’re probably still exhausted from the voyage.” 

To his own surprise, Blurr found he had already put the report into the waiting servo. 

Instead of stepping back behind the desk however, Longarm came even closer until their chest plates almost touched. The racer could feel his faceplates heating up and he had to fight the sudden urge to dash from the office to hide his embarrassment. He found his gaze dropping to the Autobot symbol for a moment (Longarm was not that much taller than him), only to snap back up at the next words. 

“Truth be told…” Longarm winked at him once more, as if he would let him in on a secret that only the two of them would know. “I think I’m very fortunate. Not because I was selected to step in for Highbrow, no, but I have to admit that I’ve been looking forward to working closer with you, Agent Blurr.” 

When Blurr left the office moments later (considerably slower than he had entered it and smiling dazedly to himself), Cliffjumper stared oddly at him as he passed his desk. The red minibot did not even try to say something this time, he just sighed and shook his head. 

Cliffjumper always prided himself on his keen sense of observation. There was definitely something going on here. Something suspicious. Between Blurr and Longarm. Yes, that was it. 

Heh. Mirage would be ecstatic, Cliffjumper thought. He loved this kind of gossip.

**Author's Note:**

> Blurr is faster than light, but nothing travels faster than gossip, right? ;)
> 
> A little thank you gift for my beta-reader [accidentalzombi](http://accidentalzombi.livejournal.com/), who is always so patient with me.


End file.
